Evaluate the following expression when $y = 8$ and $x = 4$. $3$ $y$ $ + 6$ $x$ $ - 10$
Substitute $8$ for ${y}$ and $4$ for ${x}$ $ = 3{(8)} + 6{(4)} - 10 $ $ = 24 + 24 - 10 $ $ = 38$